The Shock
by AllForYaoi
Summary: What happens when the 10 year bazooka lands on Gokudera? Is it good or bad? Bittersweet, sequel up! 8059
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Decided to write another quick one-shot, hopefully this one is better than the last. I don't know why I always want these two to be all angsty! I have a problem! I usually hate angst but with these two...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

The Shock

It started out as a normal day. Walk with Tsuna to school, get irritated by Yamamoto, walk Tsuna home from school. And as usual, Yamamoto tagged along.

"The tenth is home! You can go away now!" Gokudera shouted, gritting his teeth as Yamamoto continued to walk with him, even though his home was in the other direction.

"I want to spend time with Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled innocently.

"No! Go away or I'll blow you away." Gokudera growled, getting out his dynamite.

"Maa. Maa." Yamamoto laughed nervously. "No need to get violent, Goku-chan."

Gokudera scowled and threw his dynamite at him, but Yamamoto, being the awesome person he is, dodged. Unfortunately, neither of them knew that Lambo was following them the whole time. When Lambo got blown up, he cried and got out his bazooka. But in his haste to get it out, he dropped his grenades too and tripped, causing the bazooka to go flying a Gokudera.

POOF!

Yamamoto's jaw dropped. There stood ten years older Gokudera, but that's wasn't the shock. He was pregnant!

"Goku...dera?" Yamamoto was dumb-struck.

The pregnant man before him looked at him, his eyes slowly widening in shock before bursting into tears. "Takeshi!" He shouted, hugging Yamamoto tightly and burying his face into his shirt.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto was shocked by the way he was acting. Was this really the Gokudera of the future?

"Takeshi. I missed you so much." Gokudera smiled a watery smile up at Yamamoto and stroked his face.

Then, Yamamoto understood. Apparently, he didn't make it in 10 years. "It's okay, Hayato. I'm here." He whispered softly, stroking his love's hair. Gokudera sank into his touch, a few tears slipping out every now and then.

Soon their five minutes were up, but before Gokudera went back to his own time he said, "Promise me, Yamamoto. Promise me you won't die."

"I promise." Gokudera smiled brightly and kissed Yamamoto just as there was a poof!

When Yamamoto opened his eyes, the younger Gokudera was staring back at him with, surprisingly, tears in his eyes. "Stupid baseball idiot!" He sobbed. "You just had to go and get yourself killed right?" He punched Yamamoto's chest multiple times until Yamamoto caught his arms and pulled Gokudera into his chest. "Promise me you won't die." Gokudera pleaded, his voice cracking a little.

"I promise." Yamamoto whispered and just stood there, holding Gokudera, for what seemed like eternity. But he didn't mind.

A/N: End! Do you want a sequel? Or perhaps two? First one, younger Gokudera's point of view in future land and second one, what happens when Yamamoto keeps his promise. Or, do you want me to make a death!fic where Yamamoto still dies, breaking his promise? Review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it, Lylia00! (I'm not good at fight scenes .)

"Tch." Yamamoto gritted his teeth in annoyance as blood spurted down his face. He saw the sword come at him again through blood filled vision and quickly swung to block.

"Oh? Having a tough time are we?" His opponent laughed at him even though he was in worse condition than Yamamoto. Just one clean blow to the stomach and he was gone. But the guy somehow pulled out this amazing power and was now beating Yamamoto.

"Shut up!" Yamamoto yelled as he swung his sword up, only to have his attack blocked and end up with a sword in his side. "Agh!" Yamamoto shouted in pain, collapsing to the ground.

His opponent stood over him, smirking. "Looks like I won."

Yamamoto smirked bitterly back. "Hell no! If I die, you're coming with me." He quickly swung up his sword and impaled his opponent's stomach. His opponent collapsed on top of him, slowly sliding down the blade, which was gross and hurting Yamamoto's wrist, but Yamamoto didn't have the strength to push him off.

Yamamoto struggled for a good 10 minutes to fight the sleepiness away, but it eventually overtook him. His last thought before he closed his eyes was, 'I'm sorry, Hayato. I broke my promise."

*3 months later*

"HOLY SHIT OUR BABY IS KICKING!" Yamamoto pressed his hand to Gokudera's stomach excitedly.

"Shut up! She can hear you, you know. No cussing!" Gokudera scolded.

"Sorry Hayato." Yamamoto winced as he sat back, still recovering from his injuries.

"Fuck! You little piece of shit!" Gokudera shouted as he gritted his teeth. The baby decided to do a particularly hard kick right then.

"What was that, Hayato? I thought you said no cussing." Yamamoto teased.

"Shuddap." Gokudera mumbled.

Yamamoto just laughed and kissed him before kissing his belly. It seems that he kept his promise after all.

*7 months later because that was short and kinda lame*

"FUCKING BASEBALL IDIOT! Drive faster or I'm going to cut this baby out myself!" Gokudera shouted in pain as the contractions came more frequently.

"It's okay, Hayato. We're almost there." Yamamoto said soothingly while speeding through Italian traffic. Sure, he sounds calm on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out. 'Holyshitourbabyiscoming.' Raced through his mind over and over at the speed of light.

He finally sped into the hospital parking lot, rushing Gokudera to the emergency room.

*About an hour later* (because it's a c-section not an actual birth)

"Fuck." Gokudera breathed out weakly as they stitched him up.

"You did great, Hayato." Yamamoto smiled down and him, holding his hand and playing with his hair.

Gokudera just nodded, and laid back, slowly removing his death grip on Yamamoto's hand, not that Yamamoto cared.

"Do you want to hold your baby?" A nurse asked him, holding their baby wrapped up in a little blanket.

Yamamoto could only nod because he wasn't sure he could push words out of his mouth because he was smiling so hard. He took their daughter from the nurse and went back to show Gokudera.

"Hey, Hayato." Yamamoto shook him gently, rousing his sleeping lover. "Wanna hold her?"

Gokudera looked up, a sleeping smile on his face and nodded.

The doctor had asked Yamamoto to talk with him quickly about a name, Aki, and when Yamamoto came back, he smiled down at the scene before him and quickly ran to get a camera.

His daughter and the love of his life, were both sleeping with their mouths wide open and their heads tilted back.

A/N: Sequel done! Sorry about the crappy fight scene :( And sorry if you don't like cussing. And sorry that my one-shots are so short :'(


End file.
